<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A hero and a villain walk onto a train, how many people walk off? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720664">A hero and a villain walk onto a train, how many people walk off?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dabi Redemption (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Enji Todoroki | Endeavor’s A+ Parenting, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), How Do I Tag, Listen I just really fucking hate Endeavor, So one-one hasn’t put in the instructional video yet, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Takami Keigo | Hawks Acts Like a Bird, This takes place before season 1, Timelines are hard and I’m bad at them so this takes place whenever makes sense to you, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Bashing, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, redemption arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleeding out in an alley isn’t the most dignified way to die, Dabi knows.</p><p>He burned the guy to a crisp as soon as he could regain his balance, but collapsed as soon as he died. </p><p>The stab wounds were pretty deep.</p><p>He might not make it.</p><p>But then there was light.</p><p>A green glow that was in no way natural.</p><p>He’s fairly certain that trains don’t run through city streets, and he knows for sure that they wouldn’t have a stop at a shady back ally. </p><p>Is this what happens when you die? Does a strange train come and pick you up?</p><p>He can’t see any reason he shouldn’t get on, afterlife or not. </p><p>It’s not like anyone’s gonna miss him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Shouto &amp; Todoroki Touya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A hero and a villain walk onto a train, how many people walk off?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this thing I made</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bleeding out in an alley isn’t the most dignified way to die, Dabi knows.</p><p>He burned the guy to a crisp as soon as he could regain his balance, but collapsed as soon as the screaming stopped. </p><p>The stab wounds in his chest were pretty deep.</p><p>He might not make it.</p><p>He’s not sure he has anything to make it <em>for</em>. </p><p>But then there was light.</p><p>A green glow that was in no way natural.</p><p>He’s fairly certain that trains don’t run through city streets, and he knows for sure that they wouldn’t have a stop at a shady back ally. </p><p>It looked just like any other train. Slightly dirty, kinda beat up,</p><p>Is this what happens when you die? Does a strange train come and pick you up?</p><p>He can’t see any reason he shouldn’t get on, afterlife or not. </p><p>It’s not like anyone’s gonna miss him anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sitting alone in his apartment, Keigo ate a microwave dinner and watched TV. <br/><br/></p><p>He knew the commission would get mad at him for wasting time, but really there’s not much he could be doing besides patrol.</p><p>(He could check out those case files again, but if Rumi catches him reading them one more time she might think he’s obsessed.)</p><p>He could also spend some time gaining the League’s trust, but it doesn’t feel like it’s going anywhere. Everyone who likes him likes him and everyone who doesn’t just doesn’t. He hasn’t gotten any success in getting closer to meeting Shigaraki, and he’s not sure how much longer Toga and Twice would keep falling for his tricks.</p><p>Dabi’s a whole other story, Keigo just can’t seem to predict him no matter how hard he tries.</p><p>He looked back at the open door of his closet, where his uniform hung. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>(Put on the uniform, they like Hawks better than Keigo anyway.)</em>
</p><p>His mind whispers to him.</p><p>He knows they like Hawks better. Both The HPSC and the public.</p><p>Why wouldn’t they? Hawks is way better than Keigo in every way.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a sound.</p><p>Like a train horn.</p><p>It got louder and louder, like it would if he was waiting at a station just as it arrived.</p><p>But that didn’t make sense.</p><p>At first he thought it might be one of the weird bird senses that he had, but the nearest station was to far away for even him to hear.</p><p>He became more alert, he sharpened his feathers in case of a villain attack.</p><p>He was prepared for any sort of enemy that could come through that door, but what he didn’t expect was for a literal train to burst through his wall. </p><p>But the walls didn’t break, it was as if the train was some sort of phantom. Passing through solid matter.</p><p>If he weren’t so shocked he might have thought to take a picture to see if it was really there, if he wasn’t hallucinating.</p><p>He touched the side of the train, and it sure <em>felt </em>real, maybe it was a quirk of some kind?</p><p>It was an old steam engine like he’d seen in some pre-quirk era films.</p><p>What kind of quirk would this even be? It would have to be pretty specific and odd.</p><p>The train had a sort of welcoming aura about it. It felt like home. It smelled like fresh bread and flowers.</p><p><em>I </em>have <em>to be hallucinating, there’s no way this is real. It’s too weird.</em></p><p>Was he dreaming? Did he drift off in the couch when he wasn’t paying attention?</p><p>Again, if he were thinking straight he would have tried to wake himself up.</p><p>He needs a vacation anyway, if the HPSC asks where he was he could just say he was kidnapped by a weird quirk.</p><p>He stepped in the train, and passed out immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>